dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Adventure Mode Guide
General Tips This section is to provide general tips applicable to all levels. *Make a Walking Cane, bring it to every chapter, made up of 2 gold,1 walrus tusk, and 4 twigs. *Before go to the next chapter, refill all of your hunger, health, and sanity. *Do not build a base, just a Crock Pot. *The bridges are blocked by Boulders, level 3 Spider Dens, Hound Mounds, Obelisks, Killer Bee Hives, Evil Flowers, Clockwork Knights, Tentacles, and Tallbird Nests. *Only 4 slots of items can be brought to the next level. *The knowledge that the character has will be brought to the next level. *Pig torches are common in the adventure mode. *To pass the obelisks, you have to prepare some green mushrooms to change your sanity. Some obelisks will be open when the sanity is below 20%, then the next gate would be the opposite sanity. *There will be less berry bushes and rabbit hole. *After the 2nd level, Pig Fortresses start to spawn. These are dangerous because the inhabitants are the hostile guardian pigs. To pass through it is recommended to wear at least a Log Suit. Other possibilities are to burn it down or lead hostile monsters to it. Hammering the Pig Torches will prevent the pigs from respawning. *If at some point you are in a position with abundant resources and you have the luxury of a little more time. You may craft structures or "placeables" before moving to the next chapter. Such as a fridge, chest, crock pot, etc. Then instead of placing them on the ground, you keep them in your sidebar to place later. Since you keep all your recipes/blueprints from the previous chapters, these "to-be-placed" items will be carried over as well. *Some levels of Adventure Mode are suited to making a base, while other levels are meant to be rushed through, as they will only get worse over time. Levels that are suited to making bases include The Game Is Afoot, Archipelago, and Two Worlds, while levels that are meant to be rushed through include King Of Winter, A Cold Reception, and Darkness. The Levels Each level can be extremely challenging and no preparation can be made for the first level. The levels are randomized, and each is fundamentally different in its challenges. This section will list each level and explain them. A Cold Reception A Cold Reception appears at first glance to be a normal world and even includes an axe and campfire at the spawn location. But looks can be deceiving. Day lengths will not exceed one third of the day and quickly become winter's shortest. Seasons rotate every six days with a short freeze two days before winter. Frequent summer rains drain sanity and winter snows accelerate freezing. As of The End of the Beginning update, frogs will frequently rain down until roughly day 30. A common resource will be scarce, like grass, flint, twigs or berry bushes. Tips *Make an umbrella for the rain and a heat stone to avoid winter freezes. *Farm at least one spider den for silk. It's essential on almost all worlds and easy to obtain here. *Expect to use more fuel to maintain fires due to frequent rain or winter. *As stated earlier, sanity will be an issue. Making a top hat can help manage it. If you can spare a monster meat and some time, a friendly pig will max your sanity. *Attacking a frog will cause others nearby to become aggressive. They will quickly finish off an unwary player. Traps will not aggro mobs and can provide a substantial amount of food though it will spoil quickly. *Due to the frequent rain in this world, WX-78 will often struck by lightning (causing SYSTEM OVERLOAD) which can be helpful, but will quickly induce insanity unless precautions are taken. Archipelago Archipelago has normal weather patterns, normal seasons and normal Day-Night Cycles. The challenge of this level is that it is a series of islands connected by Worm Holes with no land routes between them. Players are spawned on one of six islands and the wormholes are the only way to get here and there. The starting island consists of the relatively safe Grassland that player spawns on surrounded by Marsh. Players must brave the marsh to find and use the Worm Holes to progress to the other islands. Tips *Wormholes reduce sanity by 15 with each use, so players should make a way to recover the sanity that will be lost often. *Each island consists of only one or two Biomes. So be sure to bring sufficient supplies from the last island and collect as much of the current islands resources as is needed. *There is a possibility to jump through a worm hole and spawn right next to some Killer Bee Hives, so be prepared for the worst. **This was supposedly changed in a recent update to give players a chance before they attack. *Although the starting grassland area should have Flint on it, in the event it doesn't Players should either go search other islands for it quickly or make Torches and survive the night by burning things. *Killer Bee Hives are common in this level. They can be very dangerous. A Grassland full of them will normally be on one of the islands. It is possible to carve a path through using pigs to draw the attention of bees but this is time consuming and may not be viable in some worlds. The best way to get through is wear at least a Log Suit and if possible a Beekeeper Hat and keep moving while heading for the sections that are less dense and do not run head on into them if possible as they will quickly kill an unarmored player. King of Winter King of Winter, as the name implies, is an endless winter but otherwise has normal day and weather patterns. The player spawns with three burning trees around to prevent immediate freezing. Nearby will be a dead adventurer with a backpack containing a random schematic and one for the Rabbit Earmuffs, a Heat Stone, some Logs, Cut Grass, and a Torch. These wil give players a chance to survive despite the lack of preparation for winter. Tips *Place the Heat Stone in your inventory. Heat Stones do not provide heat while in the backpack. When the heat stone becomes cold enough that it makes you freeze faster, place it in the backpack again. *Making a Winter Hat or getting a Tam o' Shanter can help maintain sanity and stave off the cold. *Because farming is out, renewable resources such as carrots, berries and grass do regrow. **Some players have reported worlds lacking in one of these, this is decided randomly and most should have at least some of each. **Some players have also reported that farming does work in this world but those reports are unverified and players should not expect to be able to rely on farming here. *However, if carrots and berries are limited trapping Rabbits or beefalos will be a good source of food (if they are available on the level); so a basic base near rabbits/beefalos is recommended to provide food. Take care when hunting for beefalos as they will group to attack. *It is a good idea to kill every Tallbird you find. They are quite easy to kill (Just hit and run), and give you 2 Meats, plus their Tallbird Egg if they have laid one. *Berry Bushes do slowly regrow in this world after 5 to 7 days due to winter slowing growth. So players should take note of the viability of berry bush locations. **Some players have reported bushes not regrowing at all or worlds lacking them. **On worlds where pickables regrow, they stop entirely sometime after day 20. *Permanent winter means the Deerclops doesn't despawn and Mac Tusk are there year round. Appropriate care should be taken when either are in the area. *Killing Deerclops is good idea, if the player is properly prepared, since his Eye can help you gain hunger and health while also reducing your sanity if you need to pass through some Obelisks. As a bonus the eye does not spoil. *Most importantly, make sure to get a Walrus Tusk from a MacTusk, to make a Walking Cane - arguably the best item on the game! The Tam o' Shanter is also extremely useful to prevent sanity loss. Players may lure the Deerclops to a camp of MacTusks, or lure the latter to Spider Nests or Tallbirds. **Be sure to collect Cut Reeds from the Marsh Biomes you encounter because you can use them to craft Blow Darts, which are extremely helpful when dealing with MacTusk as he will die after only two hits. Also, as it is infinite winter, it means that the Azure Feather is always available and you can find at least one bridge area containing Hound Mounds. This means that Blow Darts are easy to craft in this chapter. The Game is Afoot This world starts with a chest nearby usually containing a winter hat and some wood. Winter ends after the tenth night and never returns. The main gimmick of this world is that if you want to find some Things, you need to go over bridges guarded by spiders, chess pieces, tentacles or tallbirds. On the other island you can find normal trees, marble trees or lumpy trees. There is the possibility of an island being completely cut off from the rest of the world requiring players to find a wormhole to get to it. First, make campfire, find Chester and make Garland. There are a lot of Beefalos in the world, so if you don´t want to fuel your fire with wood, you can fuel it with Manures. Tips *Make Garland, shovel, tree farm on the central island and make a Marble Suit. *Kill lots of butterflies for emergency healing. But be careful of Krampus. *When dealing with the spiders, Wendy can be especially useful by using Abigail to help her kill them. Players not using Wendy should be careful, take on one nest at a time, do not take unnecessary risks, and use traps to catch them as they leave their nest. *Beefalos are usually found behind one of the barriers *Winter makes food hard to obtain at start, but you usually finds a spider nest near the tailbird bridge. Try and make them attack each other. Two Worlds The level is divided, as the name implies, in 2 islands. Let's call them Paradise and Pandemonium. The player spawns on Paradise, with a Fire Pit, a Tent and plenty of resources on the immediate vicinity. Paradise: The island has an abundance of almost every resource imaginable available to the player. The Day-Night Cycle here is very different; the Day phase lasts almost the entire day, while Dusk and Night only last one segment each. It never rains, and besides the periodic hound attacks, there are almost no threats here. Chester may also be found on the island. Plenty of carrots, berries, pigs, beefalos, bee hives, and trees are on the island. Some boulders and tallbirds may also be found. Usually there is a big group of Guardian Pigs protecting a Maxwell Statue; it is recommended that the player should keep a distance until properly prepared. When fully prepared, the player may hop in the Worm Hole to proceed to Pandemonium. *NOTE: A Sick Worm Hole is guaranteed to be on the island, while a regular Worm Hole may not be present. If the latter is true, the player WILL NOT be able to return to Paradise so players are strongly advised to thoroughly prepare and collect anything they might need before proceeding through the Worm Hole. *NOTE: It is also possible for the two islands to be connected, simply through land. This enables the player to simply avoid wormholes and just walk into the Pandemonium. Pandemonium: When the player leaves Paradise via a Sick Worm Hole, the land changes to make way for rainy misery. Rain is abundant, and the Day-Night Cycle is adjusted back to normal. The biomes are primarily swamps, heavily infested by Merms and Tentacles. Rocks and Tallbirds are more abundant here though. There are also plenty of Spiders, Hound Mounds, Chess Monsters, and Maxwell's Tooth Traps. It is a highly inhospitable land. All Things will be found on Pandemonium. Tips *Players should prepare on Paradise not only for Pandemonium, but also for the extremely challenging level of The Darkness. Darkness Darkness is the final level. The level has a Day-night cycle, but darkness is permanent. There are almost no food resources for you to collect and your only source of natural light is Maxwell's Lights. You spawn with a bunch of campfires and fire pits surrounding you and there will be a backpack nearby. Which contains the following: *Schematics for the Miner Hat *A full stack of Grass *A full stack of Logs *A Fire Staff *Gunpowder *An extra schematic or item Now those might sound like a lot but they're really not going to help you much if you didn't come prepared yourself. There are Pigs sleeping on the map which you can kill for meat however with their kiting A.I. they can be a bit tricky. There is a chance you will find Tallbirds in this map which are in your best interest to try and kill especially if they have laid an Egg. Koalefant is also quite worth it, if you haven't found any of these food sources and you're getting desperate for food, you're going to have to resort to spiders. One of the islands will be connected to the rest of the world by a bridge (similar to the ones in "King of Winter") that may be blocked by the following. *Boulders **Make sure you have a Pickaxe or gunpowder ready to blow through them as it can potentially ruin your run if not prepared *Obelisks **it might not be a bad idea to bring some Taffy with you from the previous world to help manage Sanity **It is also very easy to recover sanity using a Tent multiple times in a row since it is of the eternal night ***Note that tents do consume hunger like Bed Rolls do but heal you. Killing spiders along with Spider Dens on the way will provide plenty of Monster Meat and Silk for survival. Don't be afraid to burn the forests stuffed with Spider Dens, you'll get much better view of the area plus burn some of the dens and spiders, which will drop so much needed loot. Also dig up any mushrooms that you find for healing, sanity management and cooking purposes. This level should put players' survival skills to the ultimate test, there are quite a few spider nests around and it can be easy to run onto the web and alarm spiders. Resources will be extremely scarce. There are fields of Maxwell Traps and there are Hound Mounds. Tips *Prebuild any objects you think you might need for Chapter 4 in the previous chapter. Having a ready to place Crock Pot, Tent, Fire Pit and an Ice Box will save loads of time as objects you built, but didn't place will stay in your inventory. *Bring a Walking Cane with you. It's arguably the best item in the game. *Bring at least a Log Suit for farming spiders; if possible bring a Marble Suit. *The best source of food on this level is Meatballs made from Monster Meat and any mushrooms + Carrots you encounter, so always carry a Shovel to get two mushroom caps. *The second great source of food is fishing and cooking Fishsticks, they are very easy to cook and provide good healing. If you find a safe Pond in an open area, its good to make a camp near it. It will provide 5-7 fish every day. *It is also HIGHLY recommended that you have unlocked the Bug Net, so you can catch Fireflies, which are quite abundant on this map. *The level will initially provide enough materials to make a Straw Hat. Kill some spiders, get 2 Silks, make a Bug Net, and catch Fireflies . *Also, bring a stack of Gold Nugget with you. One Straw Hat + plenty of Fireflies + Gold Nuggets = virtually unlimited Miner Hats. *Be aware that it will be very difficult to not run out of Grass and Twigs to continuously make torches. *If need be, harvest Spiky Bushes while wearing an armor. It is worth it to lose one health point to get a twig on this map. *In Tooth Trap fields and Hound Mound areas you're going to want the Miner's Hat so you can see a bigger radius around you. *Tent is quite useful here because it's darkness all day! you can refill your sanity by sleeping few times. So don't need to worry about sanity. *If you're bad at killing spiders - bring food, it saves time, too. Otherwise, Rope may be more useful. *Use the light provided by the Maxwell Lights to bring out the Divining Rod. *If you have a walking cane, sufficient ressources for Miners hats and enough food to last you about 10–15 days it is easily possible to "rush" the chapter - which means ignoring every enemy if possible, just on the lookout for the things. As the map has about the same shape every time (6 islands connected by bridges), it is easy to figure out where the next bridge is, which saves you a lot of time. A stack of Jerky is a perfect food source as it spoils slowly and replenishes health, hunger and sanity at the same time. Checkmate Checkmate is the epilogue. It is basically a long road with a few stops for resources. There are several small halls full with graves, skeletons, and two others with the teleportato and with beefaloes. Just like all the previous levels you will have the Divining Rod with you. There is permanent night and Maxwell's Lights are showing your way. No matter what level your sanity may be, eyes can be seen in the darkness. Category:Guides